Cholostophobic
by VampiressE12B
Summary: Takes place in MR2 when max is having a little breakdown because of the crowded hallways at school. ONESHOT.


Claustrophobic

AN/ well, there is actually a funny story with how I came up with this one. See I was having one of my little claustrophobic moments, because the hallways in my school are really long and narrow and I was trying to calm myself down by thinking EXACTLY what Max thinks in this story! I'm using my own thoughts for this one, any way I'm pretty sure James Patterson is making me paranoid.

**Disclaimer:**** V: feeds fang another brownie (secretly having vegetables in them) **

**Fang: just because I'm tied up in your closet doesn't mean you own me. **

**V: Glares. Here Fangy have another brownie! Shoves ten brownies in fangs mouth.**

**Fang: Gags.**

**Max's POV**

Okay half of the first day over I thought to myself, leaving fourth hour. I hated this school. Everything about it. Especially the hallways. They were just so long and narrow. I couldn't breath in them. At the door of the math room I hesitated, but figured I would have to go soon or a later. Most likely soon. The teacher look concerned and started toward me, years of paranoia kicked in and I swiftly exited the room and into the terrible overcrowded hallways.

Not five steps out of the doorway I was hyped up. Breathing heavy and walking as quickly as possible. 'No problem Maximum No problem' I thought trying to calm myself. I turned the corner. I was being pushed and shoved a little but tried harder to get a grip. The walls were starting to cave in on me. 'God Max, look at you, they're just walls they cant hurt you' but another more sensible and careful voice (of my own) in the back of my head suddenly blurted out.

"Unless Iggy sets off a bomb and the walls come crashing down on you breaking all of your bones and crushing your lungs so that you spend your last few seconds on earth gasping for breath until your heart and lungs cant take it anymore and you slowly stop thrashing and die." Yeah I know, I hate that pessimistic voice myself.

Then I made it to the commons….. and was instantly swept away in a sea of bodies. Faces of people I didn't know swam past me at unnatural speeds until I, too scared to move, was pressed up against the wall.

Fang's POV (Yup there's gonna be Faxness in this. Just a teeny bit though)

"Where's Max?" I asked the others. We were all supposed to have lunch together. All of us. To "Help us get our bearings". The others shrugged.

"She's probably in the bathroom hypervenalating." Iggy joked. I shot him a useless look. Max was even more fidgety (I know its not a word) the any of us. I had managed to suppress most of the memories of the school, Iggy managed to be immature enough to forget most of it, and all of the others were to young for it to have effected them fully.

Which meant she could very well BE hypervenalating in a bathroom corner.

"Angel?" She looked up from her baloney sandwich at me "Can you pick up anything from her?" Angel concentrated for a moment.

"She's having trouble breathing, the hallways are getting to her and she's getting really freaked out." She reported looking worried.

"Angel can you tell me what hallway she's in?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"She's in the commons." Oh dear God. Oh well, at least it was close.

**Max's POV**

It had only been a few minutes since the last of the crowd had evaporated and now I was leaning against the back of the wall taking shaky breaths. My body was shaking too I realized. Oh god, I felt like I was gunna hurl. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, supportingly. _**(Yes I do enjoy making up my own words!)**_ I turned my head to see that it was fang, but that one movement did it. I was gunna throw my biscuits!!

Fang's POV

Max turned her head and I instantly recognized the expression on her face. I leaned her toward the garbage can a few steps away and watched as the yummy biscuits that Iggy had made for breakfast this morning came up.

They didn't look half as good as they did this morning.

Max's POV

After I upchucked those _delicious _biscuits, which by the way weren't as good the second time. Fang got me a napkin and took me to the office to get some ice. You know how you sometimes get a headache after THROWING YOUR GUTS UP!!

Then he got me back to the table where I ate my fair share of the sandwiches that Anne had made us.

_**AN/ Yup, I can come up with TONS of expressions for puking! **_


End file.
